Last
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Lucy akan menyerahkan semuanya bila itu bisa menyelamatkannya. Bahkan ia takkan keberatan nyawanya dicabut olehnya. Chara Death, NatsuLucy. DLDR.


Semua selalu diluar bayangannya. Berkali-kali berada dikondisi hampir mati takkan membuatmu merasa terbiasa ketika menghadapinya lagi. Tapi ini berbeda. Lucy Heartfilia akan dengan senang hati memilih untuk sekali lagi berhadapan dengan kematian ketimbang menyaksikan temannya menyiksa dirinya lagi dan lagi. Menyasikan kawannya sekaligus penyelamatnya berada dalam ambang kewarasan. Dia ingin berlari, ingin menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyalamatkannya. Untuk membayar hutangnya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Natsu Dragnell dengan mengorbankan seluruhnya. Tapi tak ada yang yang bisa dia korbankan sekarang. Dia hanya bisa menangis memeluk tumpukan kuncinya yang tak lagi bisa memanggil rekan-rekannya karena tidak ada mana yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya. Maka Lucy memilih berdiri. Dan terhuyung-huyung meraih Natsu yang beterbangan dengan apinya yang membara.

"Natsu," dia berteriak. Hingga suaranya serak. Hingga suaranya seolah takkan pernah muncul lagi. Tapi Lucy tahu dia harus berteriak. Biarlah pita suaranya hancur, itu harga yang sangat murah ketimbang dia harus kehilangan Natsu Dragnell dari hidupnya. "Kau ingat aku Natsu."

"Mundur, Lucy!"

Teriakan di belakangnya teracuhkan dengan mudah. Dia tahu juga Gray Fulbuster yang sama-sama sekarat menantang maut. Padahal semua seharusnya baik-baik saja. Seharusnya mereka pulang dengan riang gembir ke rumah mereka. Seharusnya saat ini dia melihat Natsu yang muntah di dalam gerbong kereta, bukannya melihat lelaki itu mengamuk diudara. Meraung-raung dan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Air mata terus membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya berantakan. Tapi hatinya telah hancur. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Natsu begini. Dia harus menyelamatkannya. Namun Natsu sama sekali tak membiarkan dia mendekat. Setiap kali dia datang, angin panas akan mendorongnya. Dia akan terjungkal, dan bangkit, dan tersungkur, dan mencoba lagi. Dia tak ingin menyerah. Dia takkan menyerah. Bahkan ketika seluruh tubuhnya melepuh karena panas. Dia juga tak bisa lagi mendengar Erza yang bertiak penuh tangin memintanya berhenti. Atau Gray yang mencoba menyadarkan Natsu meski gagal hasilnya.

Tapi dia tak bisa menyerah disini bukan? Natsu menunggunya. Benar. Lucy bisa melihat Natsu menunggu kedatangannya dengan bertumbuknya dua mata yang saling berbicara. Mata itu seolah berteriak untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun disatu sisi, dia memohon dengan sangat agar Lucy menjauh. Lucy tahu, Natsu terlampau baik hati untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Lucy mengenal Natsu, meski dia tak tahu seberapa sulit kehidupan Natsu selama ini. Tapi dia tahu Natsu. Natsu adalah si bodoh nekat yang terlampau suci. Dia takkan menjadi makhluk yang saat ini disaksikannya. Lucy percaya padanya. Meski Natsu tak bisa berpikir lagi, Lucy percaya pada jiwanya. Lucy percaya meski Natsu telah kehilangan akalnya, Natsu tetaplah Natsu yang sama.

Maka dari itu, dia akan terus menerobos. Menerobos teriakan angin yang panas rasanya. Rasa sakit ini tak sepadan penderitaan yang Natsu alami saat ini. Lucy tahu. Natsu menangis dalam raungannya.

Jadi ketika Natsu menerjangnya dengan tangannya yang siap mencabik tubuhnya, Lucy merentangka tangannya. Kemudian tersenyum, meski wajahnya begitu berantakan dan tak lagi cantik, dia tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah Natsu yang datang padanya. Lucy juga yakin Natsu takkan datang untuk mencabut nyawanya. Sekali lagi Natsu terlampai baik hati untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang karena itulah Lucy menyambutnya. Dalam pelukannya.

Angin berhamburan. Teriakan memecah hening tangisan menyapa telinganya. Tapi dia mati rasa. Dia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang sekarang dibenami oleh tangan tajam. Tak bisa merasakan bagaimana darah merembes dari lubang di tubuhnya. Oh itu luka yang tak bisa di sembuhnya lagi. Tapi ini sepadan. Natsu ada di depannya. Sihir hitam yang melingkupinya perlahan pudar. Rasa panas tak lagi dirasakan kulitnya. Namun malah kehangatan yang manislah yang dia rasa.

Lucy menangis lagi. Dia ingin menahannya, dia tidak mau membuat Natsu semakin sedih. Ini bayaran yang pantas. Natsu telah kembali, maka nyawanya akan menjadi bayaran yang sangat murah untuk itu. Dia tak pernah menyesali keputusannya. Lucy ingin tersenyum, tapi rasa karat dan garam di mulutnya sungguh mengganggu. Dia takkan terlihat cantik dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Natsu," tangannya meraba-raba pipi Natsu yang basah oleh air mata. "Jangan mengamuk!"

Ah bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara marah yang biasa dia gunakanpun sudah sangat sulit. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi astaga seluruh rasanya seolah dingin. Dia takut, dia telah kehilangan kehangatan Natsu bahkan ketika dia memeluknya. Apakah dia terlihat menyedihkan? Karena itulah Natsu menangis? Dimana Nastu yang selalu bersemangat? Natsu dan kesedihan sungguh tidak cocok bisa disandingkan.

"Hei ..."

Dia ingin tertawa, ingin membawa sedikit kesenangan pada Natsu yang merana yang terusmeracau berkata padanya untuk jangan mati. Tapi Lucy tahu, dia tahu betul tubuhnya takkan bisa bertahan. Dia dapat melihat roh roh yang selalu menemaninya di pelupuk matanya. Itu pasti imajinasinya, dia tak memiliki mana yang tersisa untuk memanggil mereka. Jangankan mata, nyawa pun hanya tinggal setitik dan dia bahkan sangat kesulitan untuk mempertahankannya. Tapi apapun itu dia harus mengatakannya. Hal yang terpenting. Hal yang harus dia katakan sebelum dia kehilangan semuanya. Matanya gelap. Jangan dulu, aku tak bisa melihat Natsunya lagi. Dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan tertatih. Menyatukan dua kening mereka. Menutup matanya yang tak dapat lagi menangkap dunia. Hanya satu kalimat itu, tolong dia biarkan dia mengatakannya. Dia menarik nafasnya, panas membakar tenggorokannya tapi dia berkata dengan seluruh jiwa terakhirnya, berkata bahwa ...

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu." Dia mencintainya. "Tetaplah hidup."

Lucy tak lagi dapat membuka matanya. Raungan menggelora dilangit. Matahari menyembunyikan dirinya di balik awan. Langit mulai menurunkan tangisnya.

Lucy Heartfilia telah berpulang dengan seluruh cinta yang akhirnya dapat dia utarakan.

END

Cerita apa? Bukan apa-apa. Pengen nulis aja. Sudut pandangnya dari Lucy yang sekarat, jadi susah buat jelasin respons Natsu sementara nempatin diri buat jelasin Lucynya susah. Hiks ... kuperlu banyak belajar. Okay stop ...

Ini kali ke tiga saya nulis disini setelah saya mulai belajar dengan Kristal es dan buku pemecah kristal yang bisa kalian lihat di akun saya yang hilang. Hiks ...

Terimakasih telah membaca


End file.
